full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Amell's Relationships
<Arthur Amell Omega Pack Riley Talbot Arthur feels indebted to Riley as he was the one to save him from bleeding out on the side of the road after he was mauled by almost two werewolf packs. While Arthur personally does not consider himself a part of the pack, he 'serves' Riley out of a deep seated sense of loyalty to repay the debt of saving his life, even though he knows Riley was one of the dozen werewolves who bit him. Still as a personal friendship goes Arthur's blunt honesty makes him both a reliable friend for Riley and the two seem to get on quite well with Riley enjoying his rather nutritious cooking and Arthur helping to train Riley in swordsmanship. Riley has also tried his best to pass on what it means to be a werewolf to Arthur as Melina refuses to teach him, however he is never able to get Arthur to accept pack life as he still sees himself more as a human then werewolf. Melina DuLac No matter what Melina says Arthur still cares for his former girlfriend and is always dedicated to defending her honor even if she will never acknowledge him for it. He never complains when she abuses him or tries to use him to further her own goals as deep down Arthur feels he deserves it for what his father did and must repay his debt to her. Still being near her has forced Arthur to deal with a lot of emotional trauma he buried through meditation, which was one of the reasons he turned feral the night he turned, as it unleashed two years of regret and pain. However despite Arthur's desire to protect Melina he admits she no longer loves him and has moved on. Klara Plisley Arthur acts towards Klara in a very brotherly fashion. He looks out for her and understands from her emotions that she has been through a lot, and as such he hopes to protect her from any more hardship. He frequently will help her out with anything she asks all out of the fact that he wants to help her adjust to a new life. However his protection can somtimes border on overbearing and he is very jugmental when Klara uses her suduction skills on others. Despite Klara at times feeling stifled by him, she feels safe around Arthur due to his natural regeneration meaning he is immune to most of the toxins she can create, and as such she does not have to watch herself or her toxins when near him. Xeneva Quatre Vivien once called Arthur and Xeneva two peas in a pod: they both have rather stoic and serious personalities, have tragic pasts of being used and have a preference for sword combat. However they could not be more different in terms of outlook: where Arthur is quite outgoing but just calm, Xeneva can be very brutal in the way she acts and thinks. While it is wrong to say Arthur dislikes Xeneva he disaproves of her tendency to use strength over technique and force an opponent into submission. In spite of this the two share what could be considered a rivalry, although Arthur refuses to acknowlege it as such. The fact they are both sword users means they both enjoy sparing with each other, with Xeneva being one of the few non-omegas capable for going strength for strength with Arthur. However she is extreamly annoyed over the fact that she rarely ever beats him due to Arthur being not only stronger but more well vered in techniques and fighting styles. Xeneva has also taken to asking Arthur about his father, as she thought the Butcher was purely an Urban Legend. Kiri Sarmers By using his empathetic abilities he's aware of her double personality; one minute she plays sweet, and the next she's a con artist making millions. He finds her ways deplorable, but realizes they are a necessity for them all to keep the Mystery Mansion afloat. Though he does show the young lady sympathy when learning of her past and neglectful parents abandoning her. In turn Kiri finds Arthur extreamly agrovating and feels like he is constantly looking over her sholder. While she originaly thought his dense nature would make him easy to trick into doing things for her, but she finds that his black and white moral code is near impossible to break. Indeed she is slightly shocked after rewinding time over and over she has never once managed to trick him to do somthing morally questionable, as he either refuses flat out or walks out on it half way. Indeed the only time Arthur has ever done stuff for her was when she was either honest about her intentions or kept him completely in the dark about her plans, which to do to an Empath is very hard for her. She would call him incompetent but she secretly knows he is smarter than he lets on. Panta Panta and Arthur are very good freinds, they are both calm, orderly and very polite individuals who care deeply about others. They enjoy each others company, and do spar on ocasion, with Arthur liking it because he has to think against Panta as the Omega is one of the few people who can overpower him with raw strength. Arthur often helps Panta tidy up and likes to assist him his various projects with little to no fuss. Panta howver is quite shocked by the sheer skill Arthur shows in combat and is quite surprised that someone as calm as him can be so violent. Vivien Amell Out of all the people in the world there is probably no one Arthur respects more then his sister. Even when growing up and a rift grew between her and there father, Arthur always made sure to try and find things to do with her. Still due to his dedication to their fathers mission most of there life he never understood her lack of interest in their training. Still despite the fact he has beaten her in sparing more time then they can recall, he always respected her constant introduction and novel tactics to overturn his defenses, and when she wins it is frequently hands down. Indeed growing up both of them were the only consistent parts of each others childhoods. Still Arthur readily admits that without Vivien he would be lost as he is not the best at planning and admits to his own lack of common sense. While Vivien excels at that, she admits that in terms of honesty, purity and pure skill Arthur is superior. That doesn't stop her from hitting him when he does something stupid. And that doesn't stop Arthur forgiving her every single time. However they still fight a lot, Arthur frequently calling Vivien's eccentric manga collection creepy and Vivien insulting his comics books, causing regular verbal spats between the two which at times have boiled over into full on fights, which Arthur usually lets his sister win. In addition Arthur always knew about his sisters sympathies for the supernatural, but our of respect stayed quiet on the subject with there father. It is because of this that when Arthur lost his love and realized what he was, he turned to his sister. Arthur threw himself before her and begged her, anyone to forgive him, and being the hash person she is sometimes she told him she couldn't as it wasn't her he had hurt, but that he could redeem himself. As such it is under this mission that Arthur donned the mask and became Sage, with Vivien providing him the direction he needed in his greatest time of crisis. After they are turned into werewolves the two share a mutual agreement on not being keen to be in a pack, with Vivien only joining to keep an eye on her brother who's code of honor dictated that he has to join to repay a debt. She is also not keen on his acceptance of becoming a werewolf and blames him for her infection, even though she does not hold it against him. Kurono Kai Talbot Pack Peter Talbot Due to the Talbot packs assistance in helping the twins escape and reconcile with their father, alongside Peter not killing Gabriel when he had the chance Arthur has sworn an oath of eternal friendship with Peter and his pack. Peter himself is a little unnerved by Arthur's overeager dedication to being a Knight but the two share a respectable friendship. Arthur himself also admits to having a great deal of respect for Peter, seeing him as an equally noble soul : as when he asked him why he acts as a vigilante Peter reply "because its the right thing to do" is the exact same thing Arthur believes. And he knows Peter truly believes it. Arthur however will drop anything he is currently doing to assist the wolves of Everett out his dedication to his oath. He also likes to brows through Peter's comic book collection when he can. Derek Xander Derek at first hated Arthur, his overly polite personality did not match up with how he perceived monster hunters to act, let alone the Butcher's own child. Arthur didn't like Derek due to what he considered his disrespectful nature and the fact he would never stop insulting his father in his presence. Still after a fight between the two broke out and Arthur healing him over a series of fights Derek and Arthur developed not a friendship but a healthy respect for one another. Maria DeBlanca Arthur has had a crush on Maria ever since he first saw her, and after a series of meetings, and a little help from his sister and Maria's friends the two started dating. Arthur was at first smitten with Maria's looks and became genuinely in love when he discovered she was a skilled fighter, as well as a deeply caring person under her controlled exterior. Likewise Maria respects his calm, clean, naturalist outlook on life, and is touched by his rather gentlemanly behaviour as well as his complete honesty. She does find his sense of honour and direct bluntness at times aggravating, but puts it down to his charm as well, as he will follow his heart: which ultimately leads him back to her. She also enjoys the fact that he is a very challenging sparing partner, although has told him to work on his aim. While Arthur loves her for the confidence and skill she shows in everything she does, being someone who is an equal to him and also someone he can admire. Indeed Arthur looks beyond Maria's rather stony expression and apathetic view of what goes on around her, finding Maria's calmness quite similar to his own, and his abilities allowing him to see past her controlled exterior. They also enjoy the fact that both of them are not easily upset, or disturbed, as shown by how Maria allows Arthur to clean his sword while at her house, and how Arthur does react to her walking around naked. Indeed they seem to bring out the best in each other, with Arthur always being gentlemanly and honest with her, while Maria is able to be truly happy and herself with Arthur, finally feeling that she can act the way she wants rather than the way her parents trained her to be. Indeed their lack of prudishness between the two do make them appear as oddballs at times, as Arthur is often without shirts or other clothing and Maria likes to be naked, and they are not that prudent about hiding it either. They began dating after Arthur contracted Lycanthropy from a attack by two packs, and Vivien revealed her brothers crush on Maria to convince her to follow her plan to save her brother from his feral state, which worked. After returning to human and being told Vivien had spilled the beans, Arthur felt compelled to follow up his feelings as it would be rude not to, and asked Maria out on a date. While Arthur initially bungled through the relationship unsure of what to get Maria as gifts or where to take her, a little help from freinds set him stright and since then they have had a steady, and passionate relationship where both of them enjoy the various physical activities and love to compete against one another. In fact during a full moon whenever they meet up things only get more wild. Over tie they have begun to start passing on some skills to one another and show how their relationship is so strong they can seamlessly work together: indeed it is thanks to Maria Arthur now carries a gun, and Maria is trying to learn chi blocking, both to mixed success. The two date frequently and very often but rarely speak about what goes on causing some pack members thinking they have broken up on occasion, however the two insist that they have not, and that they do love each so other. They trust each others both in spirit and skills to know that no matter what happens they will be able to look after themselves and come back to each other. After the defeat of the Order of St. Arthur, Maria played a huage roll in convincing Arthur to become a werewolf again after he was cured of his condition. And after a long session of love Arthur became a werewolf again and the two become offically bonded. Mikey Corvis Prior to joining the team Mikey was one of the first pack members to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt and seemed willing to trust Peter's judgment. His attitude did not change even after the group was ambushed or when Arthur physically threw him down the stairs for peeping on his sister. Still Mikey did press Arthur's buttons when he made a few choice jokes about his father, after the hunter tried to kill him in an ally, all of which contributed to Arthur emotionally exploding at the pack and running off to fight his father. Still regardless of this the two do show adequate levels of trust towards one another, and Mikey enjoys Arthur's company calling him the teams "preferable alternative to Derek." Arthur has always shown Mikey a decent amount of respect as well, finding him amusing on occasion and being very grateful for giving him the benefit of the doubt. Still Arthur does occasionally butt heads with Mikey over his perverted ways, often the second member (after Derek) to pull him away or tell him he is disgusting. However Mikey knows full well about Arthur's own problems with girls and often tries to get him to embrace his more carnal side as Mikey feels he is suffering. Still the two do bond over their mutual love of comics and can get downright nerdy when they argue with one another. Ashley Norwest When first meeting Arthur Ashley was probably the only person who kept Derek from snapping and attacking him, although she admits she did have some reservations herself. These resevations grow until she sides with Derek against the twins feeling that Peter had made a bad move by helping them and becoming seriously concerned for the packs safety. She also got very angry when Arthur insisted on saying he still loved his father, leading to Arthur to insult her and several other members stating that they could not understand as unlike him they all came from broken homes, pointing out that Ashley's real father had walked out on her, and that he had essentially done that to Gabriel. Arthur nonetheless regretted his words and fled running off to confront his father and make up for his mistakes: Ashley was shocked to find Arthur beaten and broken from having fought Damian Thatch and was grateful when he healed Derek. Ashley easily welcomed Arthur and his sister to the Talbot pack once they were turned although she does get frustrated with Arthur's dense nature. She respects his hard work and dedication through and approves of his and Maria's relationship as being really quite cute. Arthur in turn develops a great deal of respect for Ashley and when forced to split up will follow her orders without question, at school he is more than willing to help her when she asks although does get noticeably embarrassed on occasion as he finds Ashley attractive which causes his sensibilities and sense of honour to get extremely confused leading to him bumbling on occasion. Still despite him liking how she looks he knows full well its nothing serious and tries to hide it from her for the sake of his own reputation. Kylie Ginxem When first meeting Arthur Kylie found him to be rather funny in a dorky kind of way, she found his politesse and overall gentleness to be a surprising change from what she expected the son of a ruthless monster hunter to be. Still she got very annoyed when Arthur throws Mikey down the stairs and even nearly attacks him, and after Gabriel almost kills Mikey firmly believes its for the greater good that the twins leave. Still she felt guilty about making Arthur snap and went after him with the others and was very grateful when he stopped Mikey from bleeding out, even kissing him on the cheek to say thank you afterwards: an action that made Arthur pass out. Arthur initially quite liked Kylie finding her quirky upbeat personality a nice contrast to what he was taught werewolves were like which is why it hurt all the more when she turned against him. After returning Arthur and Kylie have a cordial relationship, with the two showing each other a great deal of respect and kindness. Kylie herself actually notes a fondness for Arthur's new taller body after his transformation and eagerly works on his new pack outfit and didn't seem to mind that Arthur unzipped his top. Arthur in turn has taken to trying to protect Kylie when he can due to his friendship with Mikey, although Kylie has on occasion found him a little over protective. Laura Schwartzwald To say that Laura and Arthur just seem to click as friends is unusual. Laura and Arthur's early childhood both possessed rather regimented and strict training and as such they just seem to understand one another's perfectionist tendencies. Their is a lot of unspoken respect between the two and they enjoy training with one another. They also match each other with their bluntness and while Laura is more aggressive, and Arthur is more passive, the two both share a preference for the straightforward and honest approach. Christie Argent Jean C. Talbot Charles Zellinski Sarah Pattrel Thomas 'Tom' Sizemore Category:Relationships Nightwalkers Alucard Arthur has a checked past with the Vampire Alucard. They first met it was when Arthur was twelve and Alucard was breaking into their house to fight Gabriel. After a rather one sided 'fight' Arthur and his sister were more or less made to give up, not being able to hurt Alucard due to their inexperience. During this encounter Arthur attempted to kill Alucard multiple times, but Alucard simply dodged and left after he finished his conversation with Vivien. After his reformation he met Alucard a second time, under his alias 'The Butcher's Herald' when Alucard was investigating death threats against local Werebear populations in Denmark. After a short fight, Arthur was unmasked by Alucard with Arthur revealing his reformation, although remaining silent on his reasons why. Alucard offered to help his defeat his father, which Arthur took as an insult and stabbed before fleeing. They would meet a few times again over the next few years, up until Arthur and Vivien were forced underground by the Order, and during this time adopted a sort of strange friendship. Alucard has had a profound impact on Arthur's view on the supernatural, and Arthur has provided Alucard some insight into his rivals past. Interestingly Arthur treats Alucard with even more respect then he gives other people, calling him sir, due to him realizing just how old Alucard is and all the good he has done, as well as having sympathy for the pain he sense Alucard feels. In addition Arthur has expressed a wish to spar with Alucard which the vampire frequently brushes off. He also once gave Alucard blood, due to him being immune. The Order of St. Arthur Gabriel Amell Arthur loves his father, he saved him and Vivien as children, he raised them to be the best they can be, he installed honesty, loyalty and a desire to good into his two children, and it is because of that Arthur cannot forgive himself for betraying his trust. Over half the tracking techniques, combat styles and even medical skills Arthur has were taught to him by Gabriel, who painstakingly poured over a decade of his life into both of the twins. Not only to become the greatest of warriors, but also the kindest of healers and most honorable of people. Arthur holds fond memories of his father, and will frequently lord his more noble pursuits of saving children from flash floods in Bangladesh, or curing villages of plague in the Amazon. Yet he will get very defensive, and if pushed, violent if people insult him to his face. Yet out of knowing who and what his father has done, Arthur will frequently remove himself from such confrontations without a word, both in respect for other people, and to not sully his fathers memory more with additional violence. It was Gabriel who trained Arthur to be a Knight and a doctor, and installed in him the desire to do what is right and noble above all else. So in a way when Arthur saw his father's madness, and what his Gabriel wanted his son to be, he forced his own son to turn on him. This results in Arthur having extremely conflicted feelings over his father, deep down he knows that his father is a murderer, a slayer of innocent people, a individual he should show no remorse to. But deep down Arthur cannot do it, he will not do it, for it would spit in the face of everything his father did for him. Out of all the people in Arthur's life, Gabriel has had the most profound impact. And it is because of him that Arthur's long term dream is to right the wrongs his father did Leonardo Tek Marco Hopkins Category:Relationships